


Beat Them Till They're Blue

by PokemonPerson27



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men Apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kurt X Ororo, Rape, Religion, Self Loathing, X-Men Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonPerson27/pseuds/PokemonPerson27
Summary: A year or so after the events of the movie "X-Men Apocalypse" occurs (SOME SPOILERS WARNING!)Kurt was reflecting on the event's of a year prior when suddenly something unexpected happened. Ororo (Storm) is the one who first realizes something is off.--------------THIS STORY CONTAINS VERY SERIOUS MATTERS AND IF YOU ARE EASILY FREAKED OUT BY GORE AND OR SEXUAL ABUSE THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOU----------------





	1. Peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> \--------------THIS STORY CONTAINS VERY SERIOUS MATTERS AND IF YOU ARE EASILY FREAKED OUT BY GORE AND OR SEXUAL ABUSE THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOU----------------
> 
> PLEASE READ THIS STUFF AHHH!!!!  
> \- This takes place in the X-Men MOVIE universe.  
> \- The ship is not the main focus of the story  
> \- I know it's a weird ship, but I like it simply because in X2 they had a lot of good interactions and I thought I'd be fun to throw that into this story.  
> \- I'm assuming Kurt and Storm are both around 24  
> \- I did type out Kurt's accent(I might have messed up some of it, please don't hate me ahhh)  
> \- There are parts where I translated things into German (I know some German, but I'm not very confident so I checked it with a translator, which might be inaccurate!)  
> -I'm sorry if you're actually german because I completely butchered your language ahhhh  
> -This takes place in 1984ish and I was lazy, so I might have messed up some technical aspects of what it was like back then since I have no idea since I wasn't alive yet lol
> 
> If you would rather listen to this instead of reading, I did a narration on my Youtube channel! I'm really sorry for my absolutely horrible German accent, as well as whatever the hell I did for Storm's voice (I honestly don't know what happened there lmao)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cF6nxBnxJWM&feature=youtu.be
> 
>  
> 
> I'll be posting more chapters soon if anyone enjoys this first chapter! I have most of the story written out, but I'm going to wait to post it all.  
> ALSO! This chapter does NOT contain anything bad!  
> I hope you enjoy!!!! :D <3  
> \------------------------------------------------------

It had been a little more than a year after the X-Men had defeated Apocalypse, and everything had been shockingly peaceful. Kurt Wagner, or rather, Nightcrawler, was jumping through the trees around the X-Men mansion. Kurt wore his casual red jacket and tan pants, which he much preferred to anything else. He greatly enjoyed the cool air on his face, it felt practically liberating to the blue mutant.

Ever since he was thrown into the cage fight with Angel, he had begun to appreciate the outdoors much more. As Well as fear electrical currents much, much more. He had experienced quite a few nightmares about what might have happened if Raven hadn’t stepped in when she did. The idea of being trapped again absolutely terrified him, despite the fact that there had been much scarier events that took place a year prior. A shiver ran down his spine to the tip of his tail as all the events seemed to flood back into his consciousness.

He sat down on the branch he had been standing on, letting out a deep sigh. He looked up into the sky at the setting sun. A small smile spread onto Kurt’s face as much brighter memories came back as well. If he hadn’t been thrown into that cage, he never would have met Raven, Scott, Jean, Jubilee or any of the other X-Men for that matter. He wouldn’t have ever met his best friends in the world, and although it was a terrifying experience, it had been worth it in the end. He softly put his two hands together and closed his eyes, beginning to pray.

“Zank you for a beautiful day: On a beautiful day,  
ve may zank God and praise him for his many gifts. Father of Jesus, We praise you and give you glory, For the vonderful zings you do for us; For life and health, for friends and family, for this splendid day. Amen.” Kurt spoke, his German accent distorting the sounds of some words.

He was about to open his eyes when he felt a sharp stab of some sort of needle in the back of his neck. It sent a horrible heavy feeling throughout his entire body as if everybody part now weighed a ton. He opened his eyes wearily, everything was horribly blurry and he gritted his teeth to try and force himself from collapsing. He stood up shakily and looked in the direction of where he could only guess the mansion was. He tried to teleport, but he couldn’t seem to manage even the slightest bit of energy. The drowsiness escalated to an uncontrollable level, yet he fought it. His surrounding became indistinguishable, and he felt himself fall forward.

\-------------

He inhaled sharply, followed by his yellow eyes snapping open. He was in a metal chair, metallic cuffs stretched over his wrists and ankles. There was a metal door in front of him in the dim room, but it seemed to be empty otherwise. He noticed now his jacket and pants were gone, leaving him in his black boxers and T-Shirt. The true fear of the situation only set in when he noticed the live electrical wire that ran around the chair.

The air began to grow heavy, his lungs beginning to work overtime as he fought the moisture building in his amber eyes. He had gotten so much stronger mentally since he had joined the X-Men. He was strong now, and he knew that whatever was happening that his friends and teammates would be there to help him as soon as possible. He tried to calm his mind with that thought, but he still felt as if he was about to have a panic attack.

\-------------

Storm woke up in a cold sweat. She glanced at her window to see moonlight creeping into her room. She slowly got up out of bed. Storm had an intense feeling of dread that she couldn’t seem to shake as she walked to her window and stared at the moon. There was something she was forgetting about. What was it? Her eyes widened suddenly as she got hit with the realization. Kurt. He had told her that he was going outside to watch the sunset from the trees but never came back.

She’d watched the sunset with him before, and it always was so peaceful. Kurt was always so nice to everyone which always surprised her considering how he had been ridiculed so much. She shook her now slightly cloudy mind. ‘No! I have to focus. Kurt might be in danger!’ Storm thought, stepping out of her room into the hall. She walked past many rooms, the bright moonlight seemed to light up the entire building. Although it was a much more eerie light then the sun produces, which made Storm feel a bit uneasy.

When she got to Kurt’s door, she opened it, attempting to be quiet. There was a good chance she was overreacting, and he had just come back after everyone had gone to sleep like usual. However, when she noticed the empty bed, her heart sank. She took a deep breath trying to calm down. Storm knew that if something bad had happened to Kurt, it was partly her fault. She shouldn’t have gone to bed without making sure he had gotten home safely. Blaming herself wouldn’t help her now though, so she sucked up her self loathing and walked back to her room. She put on some normal clothes. Before she woke up anyone else she wanted to at least check outside and make sure he wasn’t out there still.


	2. Hostile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few things before you read!  
> \- This takes place in the X-Men MOVIE universe.  
> \- The ship is not the main focus of the story  
> \- I know it's a weird ship, but I like it simply because in X2 they had a lot of good interactions and I thought I'd be fun to throw that into this story.  
> \- I'm assuming Kurt and Storm are both around 24  
> \- I did type out Kurt's accent  
> \- There are parts where I translated things into German (I know some German, but I'm not very confident so I checked it with a translator, which might be inaccurate!)  
> -This takes place in 1984ish and I was lazy, so I might have messed up some technical aspects of what it was like back then since I have no idea since I wasn't alive yet lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEMI GRAPHIC DEPICTION OF SEXUAL ASSAULT----  
> Comment if you'd like a reading of this one too! <3

      She walked through the field around the mansion. All the trees looked the same to Storm, but she knew Kurt had a favorite one to sit in. The only problem is that she had absolutely no idea which Tree that was.  
  
As she walked through the more wooded part of the field, she noticed something carved into a tree. It seemed to be some sort of symbol. It had a striking resemblance to the some of the markings on Kurt’s and body.  
  
Storm ran up to the tree the second she spotted it. She instantly started to inspect everything around it closely. As Storm looked around, something shimmered in the beautiful moonlight. Her eyes shot to where she noticed the light come from. She knelt down and grabbed the small object, realizing in horror what it was. A tranquilizer dart.  
  
  
\----------------~  
  
  
    Kurt had been in the room for about 20 minutes when he had finally been able to calm down, trying his best to think as rationally as possible. His pulse quickened once again however when the faint sound of footsteps started to ring in the mutant’s ears. Kurt pushed with all his might at the metal around his wrists, wishing that he would be able to somehow break it.  
  
The metal was thick, and clearly not even remotely breakable unfortunately for Kurt. A woman walked into the room. She had long blonde hair and striking green eyes. She was relatively pretty, however terrifying.  
  
“Vhat’s going on?!? Vhy am I here?! Who are YOU?!?”  
  
Kurt screamed the fear was painfully clear in his voice.  
  
The woman smiled, yet it was far from comforting.  
  
“My name’s Vanessa. To be honest I’m not sure why you’re here. Although Mr.Stryker said he wanted you as bait for the other X-Men to come to save you or something like that. And somethin’ bout testing your abilities.”  
  
The woman forced out a laugh.  
  
“That’s why I’m here.” Vanessa’s expression seemed to get darker as she approached a completely petrified Kurt.  
  
“Lieber Herr Jesus, ich weiß, dass ich ein Sünder bin, und ich bitte um Vergebung,”  
  
Kurt muttered quietly to himself, trying to look away from the woman in front of him.  
  
“V-what are you going to do?”  
  
Kurt asked meekly, part of him not really wanting an answer.  
  
“Well… Mr.Stryker said that causing you physical pain although might cause you enough stress to push your abilities past their limits, it also might lead to your death. You wouldn’t be much help to Mr. Striker then!”  
  
She laughed, making Kurt even more frightened.  
  
“So we had to think of a better way to cause a high-stress situation to test your ability.”  
  
“Vh-”  
  
Kurt was about to ask another question but his mouth froze open when Vanessa gripped the zipper on the back of her already revealing dress. She pulled it down slowly, Kurt stared in confusion trying to process what was happening.  
  
The article of clothing fell to the floor, soon followed by both her bra and underwear. Kurt stared with confusion and terror. His tail whipped wildly behind him, much like a frightened animal. Vanessa slowly slipped onto Kurt’s lap, careful to avoid the live electricity.  
  
Kurt watched, still dumbfounded.  
  
“You know you are kinda cute for a mutant. I might enjoy this.”  
  
Vanessa gave Kurt a cheeky smile.  
  
Nothing in Kurt’s brain was coherent, it felt as if he had forgotten how to speak. He wondered if they had drug him again, considering how his body seemed to not reply to any signal his brain sent out.  
  
His mouth finally started to move, although it seemed as if he was hardly able to control what he said.  
  
“N-Nein, geh runter von mir.”  
  
Kurt’s words were shaking, much like his movements. He could hardly register what he had just said when the woman on top of him made a confused face.  
  
“Uhm? English please?”  
  
Although Kurt still was nearly paralyzed with fear, the question seemed to jerk him back into reality.  
  
“GET OFF ME!”  
  
Kurt yelled, trying to shove her forward, but she held tight on his shoulders.  
  
She used her weight to hold him down on the chair. The older women looked into the young mutant’s deep yellow eyes. They were so vast, she felt like she would fall into them if she looked too long. Her gaze quickly shifted down his body.  
  
Vanessa’s hand’s slowly fell down to Kurt’s boxers.  
  
“Stop…”  
  
Kurt wheezed, defeated. She continued the action, a ‘sexy’ smile on her face the entire time.  
  
Vanessa slowly positioned herself and began forcing him inside her. Kurt started to struggle, lightly at first, but then full on jerking in any given direction.  
  
“Halt! Bitte halt! BITTE HALT!”  
  
Kurt yelled shakily, his mind shattering more and more by the second. He continued yelling, and pleading, everything seemed foggy, and as if it wasn’t real. He didn’t even realize he was crying until he saw the tears drip down onto his shirt. He kept screaming, but it felt as if no sound would come out.


End file.
